


Day 3: Mouse

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, rolland dupain's mice, that is not how you are supposed to do things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Never call Marinette a Mouse.She is a bug, Chat. Not our fault if you don't know
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Day 3: Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in a day? I swear, I am not obsessed! ~~I dreamt of all this last night...~~  
>  Thanks to all the lovely readers and especially to Khanofallorcs for beta-reading this entire series till now :) You guys enjoy, while I try to beat this not-obsession out of myself ;p!

“You mean to say that you were actually scared of these little beings?” Chat asked, clearly surprised.

He and Marinette were currently at her grandpa’s bakery, courtesy of one Mr.Tom Dupain. The teenagers were currently sampling different bread pieces that the elder Mr. Dupain had experimented with. And they were eating the bread  _ without _ jam,  **_just how it was supposed to be eaten_ ** . 

Charlotte, Marie-Louise, and Marguerite, Mr. Rolland’s  _ assistants,  _ were keeping the teens company.

“Um, yeah.. I wasn't scared...just a bit surprised,” Marinette seemed to think of something, then continued, “ Like, uhm, how would you feel like if you come to meet your grandfather whom you know next to nothing about and find him busy baking with...uhm, mice? Especially when there is a NO PETS ALLOWED rule in your own bakery?” 

“Oh, okay, I get the feeling.” 

Silence fell upon the pair as they continued to enjoy the meal.

“But say, Purrincess,” Chat drawled out, “Doesn’t it sound funny?”

Marinette had not missed the teasing lilt in his voice. Quirking an eyebrow, she asked carefully, “What sounds funny, Chat?”

The blond hero immediately put his face near hers, getting in her personal space. The girl kept her eyes  _ firmly _ locked on his luminescent gaze. Her eyes were  _ not _ twitching to see the smirk that played on his lips.

He whispered in a deep voice ( _ the voice did NOT do things to her! _ ),” The fact that the Princess of Mice was scared of her subjects?”

Princess of Mice? What the hell did he me-  **_Wait a minute._ ** He did not just…

“Chat,” her voice was dangerously low, and the narrowing bluebell gaze made the superhero gulp. “Did you just call me a mouse?!”

“We-well, MiniMouse,” he chuckled nervously, “don’t you look cute all fired up?”

“Do. Not. Dare to. Change. The. Subject!” Marinette huffed, digging her finger in his chest with every word she spoke.

“Woah, woah,  _ sourise, _ ” the blond raised his hand in mock surrender, chuckling at how she turned red, “you sure you didn’t eat your Cross Mouse puddings just now? You should have waited for December to arrive at least.”

The girl looked confused, “Cross Mouse puddings? December?”

Well, that was an advantage. “I think I should scat before your ruler gets the sense of what I spoke. It was  _ mice _ to meet you, CMM!” Chat whispered to the three little beings and started sneaking out of the room.

He had just put his hand on the door handle when a strangled scream of “ **_Christmas Puddings? Chat Noir!_ ** ” hit his sensitive ears, making him run out of the room just in the nick of time to avoid the rolling pin that came flying out of nowhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  _sourise_ : Mouse
> 
> Love and thanks! MiniNoire scat!  
>  ~~Now to write for day 4...~~
> 
> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
